


Bigger On the Inside

by Lihhelsing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihhelsing/pseuds/Lihhelsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her so long to realize it. Stiles/Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger On the Inside

It’s really hard to find someone like him and Lydia didn’t understand this until now.

She always thought he was just an annoying guy from school, but it turns out he is so much more than that. 

She also thought, back then, that the obsession he had with her was kind of creepy, but then she realized that it was just who he is. Stiles couldn’t do half things, he couldn’t just ask how a friend was doing and then walk away, he needed to do something more, he needed to do something, even if it killed him, at least it would keep his friend safe. He would give up on everything just to help out someone in need. This is how good he is. And he couldn’t stand half loving someone. He needed to go for it with all his heart and maybe this was what scared her away. 

Stiles was definitely bigger on the inside and it just took a very long time for Lydia to understand that. It took so many years of Stiles trying to reach her out, it took so many bad words she said to keep him away. And now she sees that she was only trying to keep him away because it was too hard not to fall for Stiles. He was everything anyone could ever ask for and Lydia was way too afraid to let him in. Stiles is so bigger on the inside that it took a really brave person to breathe him in. 

And Lydia just couldn’t do it. Lydia was as smaller on the inside as she was on the outside. And she was trying, she really was. She was watching Stiles every day and he seemed so happy that she couldn’t just approach him and ruin his life again. It took Stiles fifteen years to stop loving Lydia and the only sad part in that was that it took the same amount of time to Lydia realize that she was completely in love with him. 

Maybe she had always been, but she was too scared to admit it to herself because it was just too much to handle. Stiles’s too much. He’s was too kind and selfless. He could get out of his house in the middle of the night just to check up on you, just to get you home safe. He could be whenever you needed him if you just let him know that he was needed. 

Lydia sees it now. Stiles just needed to be loved, to be wanted. Stiles just wants to love someone so badly and be loved by this someone in the same way. Stiles just needs someone to rely on, he just needs to be the world to someone. And Lydia couldn’t do it, she was too small to do it, and she knows that, in the big heart of Stiles, he gets it. This was how much bigger on the inside he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Doctor Who quote ""Are all people like this?" "Like what?" "So much bigger on the inside."" from the episode "The Doctor's Wife", series 6. 
> 
> To Fe, with love <3


End file.
